You Cared When Nobody Else Did
by waterlooroad9
Summary: Kacey expects things to be difficult when she returns from boxing camp in America... but she hadn't anticipated it getting this bad. Will she ever feel okay again, and will Miss Boston be able to help her? Lorikki later on.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This is my first fanfic, and this is an awful first chapter! It just sets the scene really, tomorrow I'll probably do another chapter that's more action based! Please review anyway and give me a confidence boost :-)

Just to say, I don't know how often I'll be able to update because I'm about to take my AS exams and I'm using this as a procrastination tool (let's face it, that's what fandoms are for!)... I'll try and do one every week..!?

Enjoy, rate, review, etc :-)

Kacey POV

Before placing my foot on the steps that would take me into the huge aeroplane due to transport me back to England, I turned to take one last look at the country I had called my home for the last six weeks. As I climbed the stairs, I took one last breath of American air, before stepping into the aircraft and handing my passport to a tall, curvy woman with dark hair in a large doughnut bun. She pointed me to my seat, where I placed my little hand luggage in the storage compartments overhead (excluding my iPod, there was no way I could sit between two strangers without some distraction!) and took my seat next to an overweight, balding man in glasses and a somewhat frazzled-looking mother who was talking to her three squabbling children sat in the aisle next to us. I pressed the button on my iPod and it displayed my lock screen picture – an action shot that my friend Elsa had taken of me in the final stage of the tournament we took part in during out last week – which I won! I smiled at the photo before putting my earbuds in to listen to Imagine Dragons.

Twelve hours later, the now less frantic mother woke me to notify me that we were just about to land in Glasgow. She'd also bought me lunch and tea when I realised I'd packed my remaining dollars in my main luggage. I walked with her and her family to collect our hold luggage but left them shortly after, as my luggage arrived far quicker than theirs. I looked at my watch – it was almost 10pm in UK time I was so excited to be seeing Dynasty and Barry in just a few minutes time, and Miss Boston the next day, although if things were still the way they were before I left, I couldn't say the same about Mum...


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello guys! Firstly, I'm really sorry I haven't updated sooner when I promised I would... My first AS exam is TOMORROW *cries* and I only started revising for them about 2 weeks ago so I'm kind of struggling to keep up... I'm on study leave now until mid-June, so maybe you'll actually get some updates... I'm so so sorry :-(_

_Secondly, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS YOU GUYS ARE DA BEST. I've never written a fanfic before and it makes me so happy to see that you guys appreciate my work. Love it. Cakes and hugs to you all. _

_Rated M because of violence and drugs._

I passed through the arrivals gate and scanned the area for Mum, Dynasty and Barry. The people around me shoved past me as they rushed to greet relatives, but I couldn't see my family. I stood to one side and took my phone out of my pocket. I'd texted them as soon as we'd landed so they could come and collect me, so I presumed they were just stuck in traffic, or Dynasty had been busy doing her nails and held them up. I found an empty seat in the waiting area, taking out my iPad given to me by Coach Matthews as a leaving present, and looked through the pictures of my time in Florida. I'd learnt so much about boxing and about myself – I tried not to become too close to anyone on the camp so that I could just focus on myself. Despite the uncertainty I'd felt about my future as a boxer a few weeks before leaving for America, I now knew for sure that I wanted one thing alone – to box for the rest of my life.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I failed to notice that it was now almost 11pm. My family were a whole hour late, and although I knew they struggled with timekeeping, this was beyond a joke. I rang all three of them in turn, and none of them picked up their phones. I decided to get my stuff and go and wait near the car park, in case they were there already and just not bothering to get out the car.

Standing outside against the airport building, I noticed a familiar figure pacing towards me. My face beamed, as I rushed to greet my older brother. Only the feeling didn't appear to be reciprocated.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING KACE?! FLOUNCING OVER TO ME LIKE THAT? I WISH YOU'D STAYED IN SODDING AMERICA!" By this point, Barry had me held up by the throat against the wall. I tried to scream, but he put his hand over my mouth.

"You... You've caused more than enough trouble. Mam? She's on crack because of you and your selfish ideas about this boxing lark." He swung for me, catching me in the jaw. I felt blood flow into my mouth.

"Have a nice life, Kace." Barry smirked, before punching me hard in the stomach and kicking my shin. I sunk to the floor and screamed out his name, but he'd already disappeared into the darkness.

I started to cry and shiver. I hadn't realised how much colder it was in Scotland compared to the temperatures we'd had in Florida. I felt confused, humiliated, wondering what on earth had happened while I'd been away.

Shaking, I took out my phone and scrolled through my contacts to the number of the person I hoped to God wouldn't let me down. She never had before.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello! Again, sorry for the lack of update... So busy with my exams but I only have two left now! And I have a nice break between finishing my AS exams and starting my A2 lessons in mid-June, so hopefully more updates then! Thank you for the reviews, they make me feel so appreciated and its nice to know people actually read it! I was thinking of starting a Rachel fic, as well, how would people feel about that? Also, I find it really hard knowing where to leave a chapter, if anyone has tips then please let me know!_

_Also sorry this is quite a long chapter compared to my other ones, I got a bit carried away!_

_Review please!_

(Nikki POV)

It was late on Sunday night. I should have been in bed as I'd planned to get up early to jog before work, but marking Year 11's English coursework had taken longer that I anticipated. I glanced at the clock – 11:30pm. I sighed, clicking the top of my red biro before putting it on top of the unfinished marking and draining the last of my now lukewarm tea. Resting my head in my hands, I realised just how tired I was. As I rose from my chair, stretching and yawning, I heard my iPhone vibrating on the table. Confused as to who would be calling me this late, I reached for the phone and was surprised to see the contact.

**Kacey – Mobile**

I pressed the phone to my ear,

"Hey Kacey! How was America, you superstar?!" I heard a voice croak an almost whispered reply,

"Miss... Miss I don't know what to do..." Sobs and panicked breathing followed. My heart pounded.

"Kacey... Kace, Kace just breathe for me, take a few deep breaths for me sweetheart. Where are you?"

"I'm at the airport. Barry, he... Miss I don't know what I'm supposed to do..." Tears sprang to my eyes as I heard Kacey's desperation.

"Hey, it's okay, it's gonna be okay. Where's Carol?"

"I don't know... I don't know, Miss, what's happened?!"

"Shhh... Listen, I want you to stay right where you are, can you do that for me sweetheart? I'm in my car and I'm coming to get you, can you wait twenty minutes for me?" As it was late, I knew it wouldn't take me as long to reach her if I put my foot down.

"Okay. Miss, thank you."

I hung up, my entire being focused on following the signs to the airport as quickly and as safely as possible. I dreaded to think what had happened. Fighting the thoughts and emotions battling their way to my mind, I tried to clear them so I could concentrate solely on driving. It took me just over twenty minutes to reach Glasgow Airport. I saw Kacey straightaway, curled up with her suitcase at the side of the airport. I parked next to her and rushed out of the car, taking her in my arms. I let her cry into my navy jacket as I held her, gently rubbing her shoulder. I felt her wince in pain.

"Kace, what happened?" The girl's face was tear and blood-stained, and a bruise was forming around her throat and jaw.

"Barry, he got me," she gulped. "Mum... she... Miss, it's all my fault, I should never have gone to America, I just knew..." She broke into fresh tears, leaning into my side.

"Kace, we're going have to get you checked over, your face..." She pulled away from me and rubbed her eyes.

"No, Miss, I don't want any more trouble. If he ends up inside, I'll have no-one."

"You've got me, Kacey. And right now, I'm taking you to the hospital. No arguments."

I pulled her to her feet and supported her with my arm, settling her into the passenger seat of my car before collecting her luggage and laying it on the back seats. I placed a hand on her cold one as I started the engine, squeezing it supportively. Kacey barely looked up, but she smiled slightly before resting her head on the window and watching the rain begin to fall down.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey guys! I KNOW! Two updates in two days – what's going on?! I got the writing bug I think! Also I'm doing anything to avoid maths revision for tomorrow's exam – I've been getting no higher than a D in maths all year so I haven't got much to lose by not revising really... Next year I'm dropping it though, finally!_

_A few of you have requested Nikki/Kacey romance and some are happy with Lorikki. I may write a Nikki/Kacey fic in the future, but this one is going to be Lorikki, and Nikki and Kacey will develop a more mother-daughter bond. Sorry, I just really hope people still continue to read it!_

_Thank you for the really great reviews, please continue reviewing! I can't begin to say how thankful I am. :-)_

Nikki and Kacey walked slowly back to Nikki's car after Kacey had been checked over by the doctors. There was no lasting damage, and she'd only needed a couple of stiches on the cut on her face. Kacey had made up a story that she'd been out running and had fallen on some rocks, and this was believable enough for the young woman who had seen to her injuries.

Nikki helped Kacey into the car and they began to drive. As they reached the main roundabout, Kacey noticed that they were driving in the opposite direction to her house. Nikki picked up on this tension.

"I thought you could stay at mine, if you like? It's nearly 3am now, and I'm going to take a wild guess that home isn't the best place for you right now." Kacey smiled and nodded meekly.

"Miss, I don't want to be a bother to you, look, I can go home if it's easier." Nikki took her eye off the road briefly to look Kacey in the eye sarcastically, as if to say "erm, really?!" Kacey sighed. "Fine, Miss, I'm so grateful. Are we going to have to go to school tomorrow?"

"Not if you don't want to. You're bound to be exhausted, you know, with tonight on top of the jet-lag. I'm sure Mrs Mulgrew won't mind us not being in if I explain the situation to her."

"What? Miss, you can't tell Mrs Mulgrew about this, I don't want her to get involved. I don't want Barry knowing where I am..." Nikki could tell Kacey had developed a real fear for the brother whom she used to be so close to.

"I know, Kace, but I can't lie. I'll make sure she doesn't do anything until we're both back in school, how does that sound?" Kacey nodded in agreement, settling the deal as Nikki parked her car in the driveway.

(Nikki POV)

I helped Kacey into the house before following her with her suitcase. I watched her look around, an astounded expression on her face. I didn't think my little two-bedroomed terraced house was much, but clearly, it was beyond Kacey's imagination. I chuckled to myself, initially planning on saying something sarcastic to the teenager, but held back remembering how much of an emotional journey the last few hours had been for her.

"Come on you, bed. It's late." I picked up Kacey's bags and showed her to her room, next door to mine. I left her alone to change and sat on my own bed, thinking about the night's events. Right now, Kacey was dependent on me. Although I was used to this at school every day, something about this felt different. She'd chosen to call **me** when she was alone and scared. Somehow, I felt we'd formed a bond.

I knocked on Kacey's door and she let me in. She wore a pair of American jogging bottoms and an oversized Nicola Adams fan shirt.

"I just came to say goodnight," I said, coming to sit on the end of her bed. "Try and get some sleep, hey Kace? Don't worry about school tomorrow, we'll have a day off and sort this out, okay?"

"Okay, Miss. Night." Kacey seemed quiet, I presumed this was just the jetlag and emotional exhaustion.

"Hey, it's Nikki in this house. Feels like work in the middle of the night otherwise!" Kacey smiled and I left her alone to sleep.

A couple of hours later, I woke to the sound of a girl's scream in short, sharp bursts, deep sobs between each scream. I rushed out of bed and into Kacey's room, where I saw her thrashing in her sleep, sweat and tears pouring down her bruised face. I shook her.

"Kacey. Kacey, wake up darling, you're having a bad dream, but that's all it is, I promise you. Kacey, you're safe now. You're safe, you're with me, you're safe I promise, you're safe..." She woke up and broke down into fresh tears. I reclined with my head against the wall and pulled her into me, aware that I was breaking the professional barriers, but she was more important than rules. I rocked her gently and whispered to her "It's okay, it's gonna be okay, you're safe here..." I wiped her tears away with the sleeve of my hoodie that I'd been sleeping in and continued to rock her, stroking her hair with my thumb and rubbing her shoulder with my other hand. Her sobbing subsided and I felt her fall asleep. Not wanting to disturb her peace, I stayed in the bed, resting my head on hers and falling asleep myself.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey, here's Chapter 5! Sorry it's been a few days, I've just started a Rachel fic and I got really into it! I love that people are reading and reviewing my fic, I end up in tears most evenings when I think that people are actually reading things I'm writing :') So so so grateful for the feedback! _

_I should also mention that in this fic, Carol doesn't work in the canteen, she just has a supermarket job._

The two women woke at just after 8am, when the clear winter sunlight had began to pour through the window. Nikki woke first, knowing she needed to phone Christine, but not wanting to wake the troubled girl who was still clinging to her as if her life depended on it. She lay there for a few moments longer when she felt Kacey begin to stir. Kacey opened her eyes and looked around at her surroundings, confused at first, and then sighing deeply when she remembered why she was in the arms of her teacher. A solitary tear escaped from her eye and Nikki rubbed her shoulder gently.

"Morning, sleepyhead. How are you feeling?"

"I dunno... How am I supposed to feel?" Kacey mumbled sarcastically, usually her first response to difficult situations. It made Nikki feel more at ease knowing Kacey was partially back to her usual self.

"No-one knows the answer to that, I'm afraid," Nikki replied. "Are you hurting, Kace? Can I get you some paracetamol?"

"Yes please" Kacey nodded as she tried to sit up, wincing at the bruise on her stomach and the cut on her face.

"Hey hey hey, you stay there, okay? Get some more sleep and I'll bring you some pills for when you wake up." Kacey showed no objection to this and immediately wrapped the thick duvet around herself and closed her eyes. Nikki closed the door behind her and picked up the phone to call Christine.

"Hi Nikki. Where are you? You weren't in briefing this morning."

"Yeah, Christine, I'm sorry about that. I don't think I'm going to make it in today."

"Oh, alright, is everything okay?"

"No, not really... I've got Kacey Barry with me, last night when her flight landed, Barry got her, he attacked her and she called me, she's not too hurt physically but I still had to take her to hospital just in case and I'm just really worried about her" Nikki gabbled. "I mean did I do the right thing, I don't know, Christine I know we're all supposed to do things by the book but it was so late and she's so upset, I just get the impression that something's going on."

"Nikki, I don't doubt your professionalism at all. I'd have done the same, I think."

"Thanks. Listen, would you be able to do some research for me today? Just find out as much as you can about the Barry family situation and why Carol Barry didn't come to pick her up last night? There's probably a really simple explanation but the Barrys are always so, you know, together, that this just doesn't seem right."

"Of course. Let me look into it and I'll get back to you later."

Nikki terminated the phone call and made herself a coffee and a slice of toast. Leaving Kacey alone to sleep, Nikki showered, dressed and decided to continue with the coursework she'd been marking the night before. She quickly lost interest and began trying to piece together reasons why Barry might have reacted in the way he had last night. Nothing had changed at school – he and Dynasty had attended most lessons, their behaviour hadn't improved or deteriorated,

About an hour later, Christine called Nikki again.

"Hey, Christine, any luck?"

"Well, yes and no. Neither of the Barrys have turned up today and there's no answer on any of their mobiles or on the home phone. I can't help but agree with you that there's something going on. Maybe it's time we involved the police."

"Of course. Kacey's still asleep, she's had a rough night, but I'll let her know when she wakes up. Do you want us to come into school for it?"

"That might be for the best. Tell Kacey she can take her time, we can always do it at the end of the day?"

"That sounds okay, there'll be less disruption that way. Thanks, Christine."

As Nikki finished the call, she got up to make more coffee and was surprised to see Kacey standing in the hallway. She jumped and Kacey giggled.

"What's going on, Nikki? Was that to do with last night?"

"Yeah, um, Kace, Mrs Mulgrew's been looking into things, about why things happened the way they did last night. She said neither your brother nor your sister have turned up today, and your mum's not answering the phone. Kace, do you have _any_ idea what's going on?"

"I don't know. Well, sort of, Miss, Nikki, I just..."

"Kacey, it's so important that you tell me. Please" begged Nikki, beckoning for Kacey to join her on the sofa. Kacey sat cross-legged and took a deep breath.

"Before I went away, Mum was struggling a bit, she had a problem... A drugs problem. It wasn't that bad, it was just a few nights a week she'd take too much and we'd have to look after her. But she used to take more when she felt stressed or upset and maybe me going to America made her worse... Oh God, Nikki, what have I done?!"

"Hey, sweetheart, you haven't done anything. This is your mum's problem, and you are not responsible in any way whatsoever. But what is going to have to happen, is that we speak to the police about it. We need to find out who's giving her the drugs and we need her to get some help, okay? Now, I told Mrs Mulgrew that we'd go in and speak with them at the end of the day, but if you don't feel ready, then I understand."

"No, Nikki, I want to. I want to sort this out, I hate falling out with my family." Nikki smiled supportively.

"Now, why don't you go and have a shower and wash your poor face. You've got some clean clothes from Florida, right?" Kacey nodded and made to leave the room, but Nikki stopped her. "Oh, and Kacey, are you sure there's nothing else you're not telling me?"

Kacey bit her lip, avoiding eye contact with Nikki. She thought, weighing up the costs of truthfulness.

"No, Nikki."


End file.
